The Blood Moon
by OracleOfDeath
Summary: Kate will do anything to find her brother, Scott. What happens when she's thrust into a world she knows nothing about, when the things that go bump in the night are nothing compared to what's really out there? Will she run from everything she's sown, and what she feels, or will she stay and explore the darker side of life? Richie/Kate/Seth. Set after sx02, slightly AU with twists.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hi everyone! This is AU a bit, but please don't kill me! I promise I'll do everything that I can to keep everyone as amazing as they are. Set after season 2, though Kate never went with Jacob and Scott in season one. Instead she went to college. This is also a Richie/Kate/Seth fiction. I'm pretty excited for season 3, and had some inspiration after watching the season finale of season 2. I own nothing here, sadly.**

* * *

Kate sighed to herself and pressed the end button on her phone, placing it on the blanket in front of her. It was unlike her Dad or Scott not to answer. It seemed like it had been forever since she had talked to them, and every time she did call, it went to voice mail. Part of her wondered if it was the fact she left for college after her mothers passing. It was only a three hour drive from Bethel, so to her it wasn't a big deal. Her Dad didn't seem to mind, understanding that his daughter wanted to expand her education. This felt different, like something was off.

Something just... wasn't right.

Glancing back to her phone, Kate bit her lip lightly and toyed with the cross necklace around her neck. She didn't want to keep leaving voice mails, but what other option did she have? As she was picking her phone back up, her friend Tabitha plopped down beside her, groaning loudly.

"Professor Taber hates me."

Kate rolled her eyes and shook her head, deciding to send Scott a text first before leaving what seemed like her 500th voice mail.

"No he doesn't. He just wants you to pay attention and stop messing with Jake." Kate responded.

 _'Worried about you guys. Been awhile since we've talked. Call me as soon as you can. Love you guys.'_

Pressing send, Kate placed the phone back on the blanket and pulled her text book back into her lap. She could faintly hear Tabby responding to her, but was too lost in her own thoughts. How would she even find them were she to go looking? There was always the police, but Kate wasn't exactly sure if that was taking it to far.

Tabitha gave Kate a small nudge with her elbow, her face etched with worry.

"You okay? You seem like you're elsewhere at the moment."

Smiling softly, Kate waved a hand a tucked a strand of brown hair behind her ear.

"Yeah. No, yeah I'm fine. Just worried about my brother and dad. I haven't heard from them in awhile."

"You're lucky. My parents call me every day. 'Make good choices, Tabitha. Don't let boys get you pregnant, Tabitha. Don't smoke the rolled up cigarettes, Tabitha.' Please," Tabitha rolled her eyes. "like I don't know all this."

Kate laughed, resting back against the large tree and stretched out her legs, crossing her ankles. Even though her friend was trying as hard as she could, her mind wasn't at ease. If it wasn't the lack of communication that bothered her, it was also the fact her dad just decided to up and leave, to go on some random and sudden road trip. If you had asked Kate years before if her Jacob Fuller would ever leave the church, she would have laughed and called you silly. It was Scott that told her about it, and after talking to her dad about it, couldn't understand his logic of it.

"I hate to throw more stuff your way... but there goes Kyle and that chick." Tabitha whispered to Kate.

The sudden news caused for Kate's head to jerk up for the book, and look around. It didn't take her long to spot the couple and she could feel tears prickle in her eyes, threatening to slip free any moment. The two looked so happy and involved in each other. Kyle didn't even glance her way, and it once more made her feel invisible.

She felt her friends hand grip onto her shoulder, doing her best to comfort her.

"It's not worth it, Kate. Ignore them."

Shaking her head, she started to pack her stuff up, refusing to cry in front of anyone. It was her choice to give him her virginity, even if she knew the bible spoke against it. Kate thought he loved her, that they would end up and get married, raise a family together. It was why the two decided on the same college. It would be easier for them to remain together.

Eventually college life got to Kyle, and about a month after they had sex, he broke up with her. She spent weeks crying about it, and Tabby told her that he was just a stupid boy. Kate was the only one who felt stupid. Jacob didn't even know his daughter was seeing a boy, let alone that she lost her virginity. That was something she would take to the grave with her.

Slinging her back over her shoulder, Kate stood up and tucked her hair behind her ears, avoiding eye contact with her worried friend.

"Just bring the blanket back after you get done, kay? I'm gonna go to the library."

"Kate, wait!" Tabitha called out.

Kate ignored her, taking off in a fast pace towards the library, turning her head briefly to give a slight wave to the other girl. Perhaps her emotions were on high because of her worry for her family. As much as Kate wanted to play that off, pretend to herself like that was the reason why she was still upset about Kyle, she knew it was just an excuse. In reality, she was still hurt by it. She just hoped God could forgive her.

Weaving through the sea of people on her way back to the dormitory, her hands clutched at the straps of her pack. Beth, her roommate, stayed with her boyfriend most of the time, which allowed for Kate to have plenty of quiet time. Not that she really minded. It gave her plenty of time to reflect and have silence for her to study.

She closed the door behind her to her room, tossing the backpack on her bed and plopping in a chair. It didn't take the tears long to flow freely and Kate covered her face in her hands, sobbing quietly. All she wanted to do was go back home, hug her dad binge out on ice cream. Everything was possible, except for her dad being there. It only made her cry harder.

Kate stood from the desk chair, laying on her bed to close her eyes. In her mind she could see her family, mom included. They were all happy, spending time together. She fell asleep to the dreams of a loving and caring family, and no tears in her eyes.

* * *

The sound of knocking woke Kate from her dream and she sat up, glancing at the clock. She slept longer than what she originally wanted. Straightening her clothes, she went to open the door and was greeted with the concerned and worried face of Tabitha. In her hand was the folded blanket.

"Hey, you okay, hun?" She questioned, adjusting her stance with a frown.

Kate nodded and opened the door wider, letting her through.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a lot going on right now it seems like."

The brunette sat on the bed, watching as Tabby sat in the desk chair close to her desk. She knew her friend was just being helpful and caring. How could Kate hold that against her? It was just weird telling people her problems. She was always the rock, the one that others came to with their problems. Her problems went to the ears of God.

Tabitha smiled and placed the blanket on the bed beside Kate.

"You know I'm always here for you."

"I know, Tabby. You're a great friend."

The two smiled at each other and Kate ran a hand through her hair, letting out a quiet breath of air. She had homework that she needed to be doing, but there she was, acting as if the world wasn't going to continue on.

"I think I might start on my homewo-"

Tabitha cut her friend off before she could finish.

"Oh no you're not. It's a Friday night, we're college kids. We're going out."

Kate wrinkled her nose at the idea.

It wasn't that she didn't want to go. She just didn't think that she would be much fun. Her mind was elsewhere, not on having fun.

She sighed, shaking her head with a light smile. "I don't know, Tabby."

"Come on. It'll be fun! Jake was telling me about this place that has live music and pretty good food. It's a bar, but he can get us some fake ID's."

The look in her eyes was hopeful, praying that Kate would say yes instead of staying in her dorm doing homework and crying. She sighed, twisting her lips from side to side as she pondered on it. Would it really hurt? Of course, she wouldn't drink and would leave at a decent time.

"I don't have anything to wear."

Tabitha squealed, practically jumping from her seat in excitement. "I have clothes! You can borrow something from me! It'll be fun. Like a whole new you, ya know?"

How could Kate break her heart and tell her no?

"Okay, but no short skirts or tops that cut down too far. Deal?"

Nodding enthusiastically, her friend agreed.

"Deal."

* * *

What seemed like twelve hours later, Kate was allowed to look at herself. At first glance, the shocked woman wasn't even sure who was looking back at her. Covering her body was a vintage inspired halter top polka dot dress. The neckline wasn't too deep, but showed just enough cleavage to get the job done. Around her slender waist was a black belt, and a skirt that reached her knees. It was a great dress.

"Well?" Questioned Tabitha, crossing her arms. "What do you think?"

Looking at her face, she almost didn't recognize herself, probably because she never really wore makeup before. Her lips were a bright red, practically standing out against her pale skin. No eyeshadow, but a nice cat-eye that made her blue orbs pop, and a light blush kissed her cheeks. Her hair was done in spiral curls, pinned on one side so it fell over her left shoulder. A large rose hair pin graced her hair on the side that was pinned and all she could really do was stare.

"Kate?"

Her attention turned from her reflection to her friend, and all she could do was smile. She had never been one for school dances and things of the like. Kate never saw herself as some kind of looker. But what looked back at her in that very moment was just that. She didn't look her age, but older, much older. Like she belonged in a different time.

"I love it, Tabby. Thanks."

The two girls smiled and once the other woman was dressed, the pair left. Even though she argued that walking in heels was probably a bad idea, Tabitha insisted. It pulled the outfit together, she said. Kate said a quiet prayer before leaving that she didn't fall on her face and make a fool of herself. That was a very real and plausible possibility.

The deal was that Tabby would drive there, and Kate would on the way home, making sure that if her friend wanted to drink, they would both return safely. Butterflies appeared in her stomach the closer they came to their destination, and the closer out of town they went. Tabby knew where she was going, so she wasn't too worried and soon, the bar came into view.

"Jacknife Jed's?" Questioned Kate, looking at her friend who laughed.

"I know, but trust me. It's okay. All kinds of people come here. We'll fit right in."

"I feel overdressed now knowing the name."

"Don't let that fool you." Tabby paused, glancing at Kate before turning into the parking lot. "I've seen people dressed in all kinds of stuff. Leather, hippy dresses, designer clothes."

Kate wondered if that was true, or if it was just a way to try and make her feel better.

"If you insist. But the first weirdo that hits on me? I'm gone."

"That's completely fine! I'm just glad you actually decided to come out with me. It's a big step. I'm proud of you."

Rolling her eyes, Kate took the keys and slipped them in her purse, stepping from the car. As soon as she began to walk, her ankles wobbled slightly and she clutched the car. She could hear Tabitha suppressing a giggle and shot her a playful glare, shaking her head. This was going to be a bad situation, she could already see it now.

* * *

The bar was lively at night, with couples dancing, friends eating together. It was a nice surrounding. Though, there was something about the place that caused the hairs on the back of her neck to attention. Hey eyes scanned around, bouncing from person to person, object to object. Maybe this was because it was her first time in a bar. Maybe it was because some men, including women, looked at Kate like they wanted to eat her alive.

It was unsettling to the highest extent.

Tabitha pulled her over to a table, sitting across from her and was smiling from ear to ear. It was obvious this was her kinda place. At least her friend was having fun so far.

A waitress came over to them, smiling politely, setting two menus down in front of them.

"What can I get you ladies tonight?"

"I'll just have a co-"

"We'll start off with two shots of tequila." Tabby finished, cutting her off before she could even get her order out.

The waitress eyed them both up and down, before giving a soft nod of her head. Kate was surprised to say the least that she didn't ask to see I.D., yet it was almost like she didn't care. After scribbling their order down on her pad, she looked back up to them.

"Anything else?"

"I think that will start us off for right now."

Tabitha smiled her thanks and turned back to Kate, noticing the look on her face.

"What? One shot won't kill you. I promise."

"This is it. I'm not drinking anyone than that."

Her friend raised her hand, shaking her head lightly.

"Hey, I can't ask for anything else."

Kate braced her elbows against the top of the table and looked around, finding that the place wasn't exactly so bad. Most seemed to be having a good time. Even she found herself swaying slightly to the band playing on the small and compact stage. Getting her mind off her troubles and Kyle was working, but she wouldn't admit that to Tabitha. This wasn't something that was going to become a habit, hopefully.

The waitress quickly returned with their shots, placing a small plate of two half limes between them.

"I've never done this before." Confessed Kate, shaking her head.

"Okay. You lick the salt, take the shot, and suck the lime. But first lick your hand."

Taking a deep breath in, she watched Tabitha first and followed her actions, licking the spot between her index finger and thumb before sprinkling some salt on it.

"Ready?"

Kate pursed her lips. "Probably not."

They both counted to three before licking the salt from their head and throwing back the soft amber liquid. Kate made a face, quickly reaching for the lime to put between her lips. It helped ease the slight burning in her throat. She could feel it sliding down into her body, warming her from the inside out and causing a slight tingle to move through her.

"See? Not so hard!"

She didn't say anything, merely continued to suck and eat at the lime, looking around while trying to hide her smile. She blamed it on the tequila.

Somehow Tabby had talked her into a few more, and by the time she decided to say no more, she could feel the buzzing in her head and body. The music seemed more prominent, almost like she could feel it in her body. It was obvious that both girls felt the affects of their shots and it wasn't long before Tabitha was patting Kate's hand, making a gesture towards the bathroom.

"I'll be right back! Don't move!"

Kate gave a soft nod, tapping her fingers against the top of the table. The looks from everyone was long gone, and she found that she really was enjoying her time at Jacknife Jed's. What a silly name for a bar, she once more admitted to herself. Licking her lips absently, she could still taste some of the remains of the tequila. That wasn't so bad, once you got used to the burning in your throat and the warm sensation that crept through your body.

The sight of someone she thought she knew caused her head to whip around, making the slight lightness she was feeling increase. Her blue eyes widened, and she stood from the table, catching herself against the top of it so she didn't tumble over. In that moment she felt like she could cry, that the worry she felt was gone.

"Scott?"

Kate called out, trying to make it over the music. It was Scott, there was no doubt about it. This wasn't some kind of drunken hallucination. Her brother was standing right there by an employees only entrance. She started out towards him, careful not to push anyone as her body weaved through the patrons of the bar. He disappeared from her sight and she paused, looking around. Kate couldn't see him, but that didn't mean that he didn't enter through that door.

Taking a few steps she was almost there, until her ankle wobbled and she started to fall. Her body came into contact with someones and she did the only thing she knew to do; reach out and try to brace herself. Her hands flew out, gripping onto their arms to make herself straighten out. She mumbled a quiet 'sorry', but didn't have the chance to move before a pair of hands reached out and gripped her waist.

Automatically her eyes turned from the door Scott had gone through and up to the stranger. Her red lips parted when her own blue eyes came into once that were just as blue, if not bluer, icy. Glasses framed his face, and though she had never been fond of glasses, they suited the man in some way. Her hands gripped his biceps. All she could do was look up at him, even in the heels. Electricity shot through her body at the feeling of his thumbs brushing over the cotton material of her dress. It was something she never experienced before, not even with Kyle.

"Are you okay?"

The stranger questioned, pulling his head back to look at her.

"Uhh..."

Kate started, only to pause and give a soft nod of her head.

"Yeah. I just don't do well with high heels."

Her hands slipped from his arms, smoothing out the bottom of the dress before stepping back out of his reach. It was then that she could really take him in. Tailored suit that looked like it was worth more than her entire outfit, slicked back grown hair, with one stray strand that refused to go back with the rest that graced his forehead, curling slightly inwards towards his forehead. He was... gorgeous.

Scott.

"I'm sorry, I have to go find my brother."

The realization hit her, causing her to back up a few steps.

"What's your name?"

"Kate. I really have to go."

She turned on her heel carefully, making a b line to the door before she heard a voice call out to her.

"Richie. My names Richie."

He called out, and she looked over her shoulder at him and smiled, waving a hand before sneaking through the door to find Scott.

* * *

Richard watched as the woman who called herself Kate walked into the back, the very place that he wanted to go. That she was meant to go. Everything was working out perfectly, and even Tabitha played her little part. What he wasn't ready for was how beautiful she looked in that dress, or the shock that ran through him the minute they touched. The tension could be felt between them, even if the only thing that touched was their gazes.

Ximena came to stand beside him, hands crossed in front of her body over her pelvis.

"And so it begins. This can't be messed up. The Lord's wouldn't be too happy with you and your brother."

Richie rolled his eyes, turning his attention from the door to his fellow _culebra._

"Don't worry about it. Everything is going to go off without a hitch."

Giving a curt nod, she moved to stand in front of him, her eyes flashing to her true serpent nature

"It better not. This is her _destino._ And yours. This prophecy dates back older than you know."

Ximena paused, taking a deep breath in before turning to look at the door Kate went through.

"We will have the Blood Moon."

* * *

 **A/N: I know this is a really long chapter and I'm so sorry. I just couldn't find a good time to stop. I promise they all won't be this long... hopefully. What do you think? Reviews are always welcome!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Back with another chapter! So happy to see that some people like the first chapter enough to favorite/follow. Thank you as well for the reviews. They mean a lot to me. As always, I don't own anything from the show.**

* * *

With each step that Kate took, her heartbeat seemed to pick up it's pace. There was no mistaking that she saw Scott. This wasn't the workings of the tequila in her system. While part of her was worried, the other half was upset. She had been blowing up their phone for months, texting every minute that she had available. Yet, there was her adopted brother in a bar, and their dad no where to be seen. There was no way that he would be okay with his underage son, or daughter for that matter, be in a bar, or truck stop, better yet, unattended.

Period.

"Scott?" She called out.

Her voice seemed lost to the music that seemed to work it's way through the door and into the back area. There wasn't much to it. One door straight ahead that read 'Shipping & Receiving', the kitchen, and then an elevator to her right. A chill worked it's way down her spine. She stepped to the elevator, hand reaching out to push the button to call it, but never got the chance. The bell dinged, signaling that it was already there. The double doors opened and a man took a step towards her, head down reading something on his phone.

Kate's eyes widened in surprise, backing up slightly away from him. The man looked up, raising a brow in question as to what she was doing. What was it about this place? Most of the people here were... beautiful, and this guy was no different.

Dark hair and a tan complexion, with a stocky build and wide shoulders. Even that was visible under the black suit he was wearing. Kate could see a little bit of a tattoo on his neck, and briefly she wondered what it raised his eyebrows, placing the phone inside his slack pockets. Brown eyes connect to blue ones, and Kate takes another step back, giving him a small, shaky smile. Kate was the first to speak as the two stared at each other.

"I was looking for my brother, Scott." Kate toyed with her fingers in front of her body, trying to work out the nervous energy.

"Haven't seen him, Princess. But I know you're not supposed to be back here." He snipped at her, walking towards her to grip her upper arm.

She let out a gasp, her body moving with his as her turned her around and began to walk her back out to the main area. Pressing her feet down to try and get him to stop, but he appeared determined. Scott came back this way. She knew it. Why this man was trying to keep her from him made her worried. Was he being held here against his will? Where was her father?

"Let go! You're hurting me!" She tried to yank her arm from his forceful grip, only to fail.

It tightened, bruising her pale skin as he pushed her against the wall by the door, bracing his free hand against the wall. His head lowered, making sure that their eyes connected and she could understand what he was saying. His dark eyes blazed with fury at her ignoring the sign on the door, she could tell.

"Listen to me. You're not an employee, and you obviously can't read. Don't come back here again." He paused, waiting for her response.

When Kate kept quiet, he snapped his fingers in front of her face, causing her brows to furrow at him and then giving a soft nod of her head.

"Do you understand? I want to hear you say it."

Licking her lips absently, she once more nodded. "I understand."

"Good. I'm glad we have an understanding."

"What are you doing, brother?"

Both pairs of eyes turned to look at the sudden voice, and Kate figured someone had come in during the scolding of her blatant ignorance. It was the guy from earlier, the one she had bumped in by accident. Richie, he had said. It didn't go unnoticed that he called the man 'brother'. Glancing from between the two of them, Kate bit the inside of her cheek to keep quiet.

* * *

Richie had spoken to everyone and made sure that it was understood the girl wasn't to be touched or harmed in any way. She was a small piece in a much larger picture. Seth knew that. Perhaps he was playing his role, making the girl even more intrigued as to where that elevator went. There were many times when the Gecko brothers would concoct a plan and it went smoothly, just as there were times when they ended up planning by the seat of their pants due to unforeseen circumstances.

This didn't need to be one of those times.

He placed his hands in his slack pockets, waiting for an answer while his blue eyes stayed glued to the scene. He could tell by the look on Seth's face that he was angry, and it took everything in Richard to not reach out and tear his grip from the girl. Seth knew what Kate looked like. Knew everything about her from the intel that Scott gave, as well as Tabitha. Yet, he was treating her like she was anybody else.

"Just making sure Princess here understands that words on doors should be heeded. That's all."

"Then maybe let her arm go."

Richie could see that the skin around his grip was turning white, and it took his brother a second before releasing his hold on her. Kate's hand shot up to the spot, rubbing it with a quiet wince.

"You'll have to forgive my brother,"

Richie paused, the corner of his lips curling upwards into a light smirk.

"sometimes Seth doesn't know how to act around beautiful women."

Seth shot him a look that read nothing else but 'fuck you'. "Yeah, that's it."

Kate looked between the two and Richie could tell by the tension in her body she was nervous. He could hear her heartbeat pounding in her chest, practically see the blood rushing through her veins. Shaking her head, she let her arm go.

"It's fine. I was just trying to look for my brother, Scott. I saw him come back here and... I haven't heard from him or my dad in awhile."

Richie looked to Seth briefly and then to Kate, giving a shrug of his shoulders.

"So many people come through here, it's hard to remember everyone."

Kate sighed and looked at Richie, and then Seth.

"No, he _just_ came through here. I saw him. This couldn't have been more than ten minutes ago. Please, if you've seen him, or if he's somewhere that I can't go, I just want to talk to him. He can meet me out there for all I care."

There was a pleading within her voice the made both brothers pause in their next movement. Everything that was to happen couldn't go too quickly. It would frighten the girl and in the end she wouldn't help them at all. Scott was the key to everything. Since Carlos' death, he decided to hang around for awhile, stay close to the brothers and maybe learn a thing or two. If they gave him up now, it would ruin everything. Not to mention there was the subject of her dead father that would have to be addressed. Eventually.

Seth glanced at his brother, and in that brief look it was almost as if the two could communicate. Give her a taste, not the entire thing.

"What does he look like?"

* * *

Kate's eyes jumped to the other brother, the one who had gripped her so hard, she thought he would break her arm. They both made her feel on edge. Yet, she couldn't deny the things her body felt around the two of them. Sinful urges that would make even the holiest of preachers blush. She pushed away those thoughts and focused more on trying to find her family.

"He's about as tall as me, a teenager, brown eyes, Asian, tanish. Loves Mexican wrestling, most likely with an older man in a winnebago. The other guy is older, white, scruff on his face and blue eyes. Salt and pepper hair, maybe down to his jaw."

Her heart felt hopeful telling them what Scott and her dad looked like. Kate's stomach began to turn, knotting while she waited for their confirmation and she placed a hand against it, trying to calm it down. The tequila shots didn't help any, and she could feel herself start to become lightheaded. They were a bad idea, she knew, and now that she was getting down to where her family was, wasn't exactly the right time to feel like she was going to puke or pass out.

"We met both of them. One is still here, the boy, Scott."

Jerking her head in the direction of Richie, Kate's eyes widened and she felt like her legs were going to give out on her. She knew she wasn't crazy.

"Where is he? Can I talk to him."

The other brother, Seth, ran a hand over the back of his neck and then looked at Richie.

"Take her out front. I'll go get him."

If she wasn't feeling sick, Kate would have jumped on him and given him a hug. Instead she smiled at him, pushing back the tears that she could feel trying to pool in her eyes.

"Thank you so much."

"Come on."

Richie took her by her wrist and lead her back through the door to her table where Tabitha was sitting. Her friends eyes widened at the sight of the man and pulled over a chair for him.

"Scott's here, Tabby. I can't believe it."

* * *

Seth knew it was too soon to bring out the girls brother, but from the look on Richie's face, he knew that he was going to do it anyways. The carefully laid out plan wasn't going the way it was supposed to, and Seth cursed under his breath while in the elevator. He didn't want to get involved in the first place, but this was business and business always had a price.

There was no clue how she was going to react to the news of her father, and Seth was just glad that he wasn't going to be the one to lay that one on her. In fact, this plan didn't even involve him to begin with. This was _culebra_ business, and he sure as fuck wasn't one of those bloodsucking vipers. The only thing he was interested in, was the money. He didn't care about what agenda the Lords had, or the words of fear they tried to instill in him and Richie about what was coming. Just like always, the brothers would do whatever they had to in order to survive.

The double doors of the elevator opened up once it was on the final floor of the underground area, and Seth walked out, his stride quick.

"Scott!" He called out, his voice seeming to echo in the area.

He's quickly greeted by the face of the teen who's obviously unhappy with being hidden from his sister. Seth motions with his head for Scott to follow him.

"Come on, let's go. You get to see your sister."

"Really?" Scott asked, obviously shocked by the announcement.

"Yeah, kid. Really. But you know what you can and can't say, right?"

Scott licks his lips before giving a soft nod.

"Nothing about being a _culebra_ , or about what goes on here."

Seth nods, already starting to walk back to the elevator. "Exactly. She's going to ask about your dad, so you better think of something quick."

He follows behind the man, shaking his head. "What the fuck am I suppose to say, Seth? The truth is just a little hard to understand."

"I don't fucking care what you tell her. But you're not going to tell her the truth while there's a bar full of people. Jesus, Scott. Use your brain."

The pair start the journey back up, taking the ride in silence while Scott tried to figure out what the hell he was going to tell his sister.

* * *

"So, you're going to college, huh? The both of you?"

Kate looked up from the table to Richie and smiled lightly. "Yeah, in Austin. It's not that far from where I live. Makes it easier to get home on holidays."

Her eyes kept going from those at the table, to the door that she knew Scott would come out of. What was taking so long? It seemed like hours had gone by, when in reality it was merely minutes. The trio became quiet, until Kate felt someone kick her under the table and looked at Tabby, who motioned her head and eyes to Richie. Her way of saying 'talk to him', she guessed.

"So... you own this place?"

Kate asked, looking to Richie briefly before her eyes turned to Tabitha, as if to show her that she was talking to the man. There was something about him that made her feel like... like prey. The way his eyes would look at her, how one minute they would be looking eye to eye as they talked, and then they fell to her lips or lower.

"With my brother, yeah. It kinda fell into my lap and my brother wanted to help out. Why not?"

There he goes looking at her again. Those icy blue eyes seemed to pierce her to her very soul, like he knew what she was thinking or who she was deep down. Yet, his tone washed over her like the finest silk, caressing her body and almost putting her at ease. His brother seemed so much different, and it almost reminded her of ying and yang. Two sides of the same coin.

"At least it's family. You can always trust them."

"Exactly."

Kate gave him a small smile and started to idly tap her fingers against the table, saying a quick prayer that God would give her the patience she needed at that moment. Glancing back to the door, she saw Seth and Scott walk through it and towards them, making her stand up with a wide happy smile on her face. The tears she was holding back starting to slowly glide down her smooth cheeks, and once he was close enough, Kate reached for Scott to wrap in a tight hug.

"Hey, Katie." Scott whispered, wrapping his sister in a hug.

She sniffled quietly and closed her eyes, shooting a thankful look to Seth over her brothers shoulder.

"I've been so worried. Where's dad?"

* * *

 **A/N: Awww, so sorry I had to leave it at that. I didn't want this chapter to be super long either. But no fretting! I'm working on the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Another chapter is ready to go. I don't own anything from the show. Thank you to all the reviews/favs/follows. I appreciate it more than you know and you guys are helping me in keeping going. I know everyone is waiting for the smut, and I promise... you won't have to wait much longer! I can give you a little taste tho, which I plan to do. Enjoy!**

* * *

When Scott didn't reply, Kate pulled back from their reunion hug and furrowed her brows at him. There was something going on, something that he wasn't telling her. Or couldn't. Glancing from the two brothers and then back to Scott, she reached for his hand to give a light squeeze.

"What's going on?" She whispered softly.

"You look beautiful, Kate" Her brother remarked, obviously dodging her question.

The worry is back, even though half of her family is standing in front of her. Blue eyes jumped from the two brothers back to Scott. Kate had to wonder if he was being held against his will. If these two had done something to her father and was keeping him here against his will...

Kate sighed and gave his shoulder a squeeze.

"You can talk to me, ya know..."

Scott glanced to Richie and then back to her, the corner of his lips turning up into a forced smile.

"Why don't you come back tomorrow morning. I'm working right now."

The idea of coming back wasn't exactly one that sat well with Kate, but what choice did she have? Scott acted like he was afraid to talk to her. Or he was afraid to talk to her in front of Seth and Richie. The more she looked at them, the more Kate felt like she had seen them somewhere before. It was one of those times when you knew something, but your mind couldn't place it. Yet, at the same time the answer was on the tip of your tongue.

"Are you serious right now? I haven't heard from you in like, forever, and yet you don't want to talk to your sister right now. No, you want to work."

Kate was furious and wondered why he was acting this way. She couldn't believe that he was more interested in making money, then explaining everything that was going on to her. Scott sighed and ran a hand through his short black hair. It was obvious that he distraught about the whole thing, almost like he was torn between telling her and going back to work.

"Tomorrow Kate, I promise. Just come in early. I'll be here."

"Is it them? Are you scared of those brothers?" Her question came out in a hushed whisper.

"What? No. It's not like that at all."

"Then why can't you just talk to me?"

"Stop it, Kate. Just come back tomorrow. I gotta go."

He didn't even give her a hug before he disappeared into the back, leaving her there with a stunned look on her face. She couldn't believe that he just left her there. With no answers. Sitting down in the seat, Kate took off the high heels and shook her head, more to herself than anyone else. This wasn't her brother. Their parents didn't raise them to be this way.

Her eyes narrowed looking between the two brothers.

"You did this. This is your fault. Both of you."

Kate stood up and looked at Richie in his eyes, fighting back the shivers that worked up her spine. His brow raised, obviously amused with her actions and glanced at his brother, eyes turning back to the angry brunette in front of him.

"How did we have anything to do with _your_ brother not wanting to talk to you? Sounds like there's some issues within your own family there, Katie Cakes."

* * *

Richie watched the color fade from the brunette's face and his smirk widened further. It was during the trip to Mexico, with Scott and Jacob that he first heard her father mention the little nickname for his daughter. Once the preacher had said it, it was obvious he wished he would have taken it back. Bringing up his daughter meant that if he and Scott didn't fully do what the Gecko brothers wanted, they would go after Kate.

"What did you just call me?"

The question was whispered in a hushed tone, her voice shaky.

Richie adjusted his glasses, sitting back in his seat to straighten his suit jacket. He knew the cute nickname would get under her skin. Hell, it was almost a sign that he had spoken to her father. He watched her carefully behind his glasses.

"You heard me."

"Where's my dad?"

"Oh come on, Katie Cakes," Richie paused, shaking his head before looking at his brother. "first your brother, and now your dad?"

"Stop calling me that."

"We don't have time for this, Richard. There's other things that we could be doing right now."

Icy blue eyes left the girl who looked like she wanted to attack him, and trailed to his brother. Ximena had given them strict instructions, handed down directly from the Lords themselves. Seth really couldn't care less about it all. He was an outsider, but even that didn't bother him. There was no interest or care to 'join the tribe', as he liked to say.

"I really think otherwise, brother. Kate here is our guest."

"What about all the others?"

Richie shook his head. There was no one else in this rest stop that mattered as much as Kate right now.

"I have to go anyways. I have a day of classes after talking to Scott tomorrow. And when I come back tomorrow morning... he better still be here."

Seth gave a quiet snort and laughed quietly.

"We're not your brothers bodyguards, Princess."

"You better be. I'd hate to have to bring the cops with me because a minor has gone missing with his father no where in sight."

Richie sucked on his teeth, honestly shocked at the girl in front of him. Scott had said she was more passive. A church going, god fearing, preachers daughter. While he was sure that most of that was true, that's not what he was currently seeing.

Walking around to grip her arm again, Seth pressed his face close to her's, so close their noses almost touched. Tabitha stood and Richie put up his hand towards the girl, making her understand what would happen if she tried to interfere. Seth lowered his voice when he spoke.

"Now you listen very carefully to me, sweetheart. You've already pissed me off once today. Threatening me, my brother, and my business isn't exactly the way to get on my good side. So how about you pay your tab, take your friend, and leave before I have to put you over my knee."

* * *

An audible gasp of surprise slipped from Kate's red lips. Conflicting emotions were at war within her body. Part of her was scared of this guy, of the damage that he could probably do and the pain he could bring. The other part of her was excited, and that part allowed for a shiver to dance over her spine. He smelled like whiskey and aftershave, with a hint of sandalwood.

When Seth let go of her arm, he gave her a slight push away, and she resisted the urge to throw her high heels at him that were still clutched in her hand.

"I've already paid, Katie. Let's just go." Tabitha stood from the table, grabbing her purse.

The tension in the room between the trio was palpable, and Kate glanced at Tabby, nodding her head in agreement.

"I'll be by around 9, if it's not too early."

Richie stood, buttoning up his suit jacket before tucking his hands in his black slack pockets.

"Sounds good. When you get here, you should try the waffles. They aren't that bad."

He chuckled, standing beside Seth watching them leave.

Rolling her eyes, Kate gave the two brothers one last glance before turning to leave with Tabby. While she was thankful that she saw Scott, it doesn't answer any of the lingering questions that arose within her. Where was their dad and why was Scott so short with her? They weren't the closest siblings ever, but they also weren't strangers. She planned to get down to the bottom of it all tomorrow morning.

* * *

 _Hands curved down Kate's sides and she let out a breathless moan, eyes closed and head tilted back against the plush pillow, her hair fanning around her pale face. She can feel his body pressed to her own and it's heavy, taunt with the same desire that's flowing through her at that exact moment. It doesn't take him long to rip the tank top from her body, revealing her heaving breasts as she sucks in air, trying to calm herself down._

 _It didn't work._

 _Before she had a chance to stop him, his mouth latched onto her nipple, suckling lightly. She could feel his teeth next, worrying the hardened pink bud between his teeth and the action caused her to arch her back and hold onto him. One hand went to his shoulder, feeling the raw muscle under the white button up shirt, the other to the back of his head. Kate had to hold onto something. It was all too much. It had never felt like this before. Desperate. Carnal. Raw desire._

 _His hips pressed down into her own, grinding against her to let the woman know just how excited he was, how hard his cock was at the mere touch of her. It was then that Kate realized this sensation was new for him as well, that she wasn't alone in her haze of pure pleasure. Her own hips raised off the bed, seeking his to gyrate her pelvis against his._

 _She gasped at the sensation of him pressed to her most intimate place and then was greeted with his lips pressed against her own. The kiss was hot, a wild mixture of tongue and teeth as desperation seeped into their pores, taking over any logical aspect that was lingering. She tugged at his shirt, trying to get it off his chest while his hand had an agenda of it's own. He gripped the back of her head, tugging almost harshly on her hair and it caused stars to dance behind her closed lids. His free hand gripped her hip, holding her down as he rolled slightly onto his side, taking her with him and hiking her leg over his hip._

 _Her body pressed tightly to his own, and he let out a growl deep in his throat that vibrated against his chest, causing her nipples to tighten further, almost painfully. A moan of her own slipped free of her lips, and he caught it with his own. It was then that she felt another set of hands on her body, some that didn't belong to him._

 _They ran over up her bare thigh, between her slightly parted legs to rub against the moist center of her panties. It caused her body to buck forward in surprise, reaching around to grip the neck of the man who was pressing fire hot kisses to her neck. It was too much. The way his lips pressed to the soft flesh of her neck, how the sharp stubble on his jawline and face scratched against her erotically with each movement of his lips. Kate could feel her head swimming, lightheaded from the overload of sensations she was feeling._

 _Her eyes opened, allowing them to adjust in the barely lit room before connecting with a set of hooded icy blue eyes._

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

The sound of her alarm jerked her awake, and Kate sat up suddenly, gasping for air. A light sheen of sweat clung to her skin, and she ran a hand through her hair, pushing the damp strands from her forehead and face. She then reached over, hitting the annoying alarm clock to stop the noise that seemed to go straight to her brain. Eyes scanning around the room, she noticed she was alone and let out a deep sigh, shaking her head.

It was only a dream.

Flinging the covers from her body, she grabbed her bathroom bag and her white robe. She had somewhere to be and didn't have much time to get there. The shower was longer than normal, finding that while she was looking forward to going to see Scott, she was dreading it at the same time. There was no denying that the eyes she looked into, and the mouth she had been kissing belonged to Richie. The other man was still in question, but there was a nagging feeling that it was his brother, if only because Richie was there.

After her shower she went back to her room, pulling out her clothes for the day when she received a text message.

 _'Sorry. Can't take you to see your brother. Something came up. Tell me how it goes.'_

Kate sighed and flung the phone on her bed, plopping down beside it. First year students weren't allowed to have a car, so that meant she only had two options: Take a taxi, which would be too expensive, or text Scott and pray he would answer. Grabbing her phone she sent a quick text, explaining the situation and started to get dressed.

Her phone went off and she looked at the screen. It was short, straight, and to the point.

 _'Richie is on his way. Be ready.'_

Eyebrows furrowed together and she opted not to respond, getting ready. It was hard to ignore the alarm bells that were going off in her head right then. The idea wasn't appealing to her, but what choice did she have?

She was going to get down to the bottom of everything. One way or another. And if that meant she had to share an hour car ride with Richie and Seth, or even just one of them, she would do it.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Another chapter for you lovely folks! I just wanted to give a thank you to those who have taken the time to review: Chibiboku, belladu57, Leigh4, EternalInferno, and both Guest's. This chapter is for you guys! Nothing much I own here, except original characters, obviously.**

* * *

"There is no _fucking_ way! Do I look like I've turned into a goddamn babysitter?"

Seth slammed the gun cleaner on the table, tossing the mucky rag beside it. Richie let out a quiet sigh, shaking his head. Maybe he should have let his brother in on the next part of their plan. His little helper was really proving to be useful, just as he had hoped she would be when he promised to give her the gift of looking beautiful forever. It was all for the greater good, for the bigger picture that was to come eventually.

"No one said that, Seth. Just think about what this could mean for us."

"Us? You mean _you_ and those bloodsuckers."

He stood, shaking his head, giving his brother a look that asked him silently if he was out of his mind. They had already been through so much because of his drive for power, some incurable lust that Seth had to ponder if it would ever be curbed.

He didn't think so.

"You want me to go get here and drive her back down here. Obviously you think I've turned into some fifteen year old girl with fucking pigtails. No,"

He paused, crossing his arms across his broad chest.

"You want her? You go get her. For fucks sake, how do you even know what Ximena says is true, or any of the Lords for that matter? This could all just be a bunch of horseshit and you're playing right into it."

"And what about Ah Cun Can? Wanna ask him yourself?"

Seth pursed his lips and shook his head, bracing his fingertips against the top of the desk as he stood up.

When the first mention of Kate was brought up to the brothers, Seth was the first to call bullshit. He didn't believe anything that the _culebra's_ had to say, not to mention what they said was a little farfetched. Scott had even said she was normal, nothing unique or special about her that would cause the Lords to catch her on their radar.

Yet, there was already so much that had happened, things that would him snort and call the person a liar should they have uttered them to him.

At that moment a _culebra_ soldier walked in, crossing his arms behind his back to wait for the two brothers to give him permission to speak.

"What do you want?"

Richie stood up, walking around the desk to prop his hip against his desk.

"He killed another group, _jefe_."

Looking over to his brother, Richie cocked his head to the side, eyebrow raised.

"I'll go get her then, but before I do."

The man paused and took a brief glance to his brother, then grabbing his keys before heading towards the elevator.

"Still talking bullshit, or are you ready to admit that we're up against something that we can't fight on our own?"

* * *

As time ticked away, Kate found herself becoming nervous. Not because of Scott, or actually getting to talk to him, but the man that was on his way to pick her up. Last night they weren't too helpful, so the fact that he was going out of his way to do something that she needed was rather... odd. Not to mention the fact he called her 'Katie Cakes'.

It was a nickname her father had given her when she was younger, and it used to make her laugh. Now that she was older, it didn't have the same effect, but it was endearing nonetheless. It was a name that only he used, not even Scott would call her that. To hear it come from Richie, a man she had never met before in her life, was strange, and only made her question how he knew it. Had he seen her father, as well?

She tugged on the hem of her white tank top, pulling it down over the tops of the denim jeans she wore. Unlike last night, Kate wasn't dressed up to go back to the rest stop. Instead her clothes were simple; a white tank top, jeans, black ankle boots, and a cropped jean jacket. Her hair was pulled up in a high ponytail, and and only mascara was added to her face. She wasn't going back for a good time, but for answers.

Taking a deep breath in, she let it out slowly, glancing at her phone to check the time. If Richie didn't hurry up, then Kate wouldn't make it back in time for class. She had yet to miss one, while others skipped just because they wanted to. Clutching the strap of her backpack, Kate turned and started toward the library, only to come to a halt at the sound of a horn honking.

Looking behind her, a black Camaro pulled up and out stepped Richie wearing another suit. She wondered if that's all he wore and turned around, clutching the strap tighter to fight the sudden butterflies that appeared in her stomach, the dream from the previous night flashing in her mind.

Her cheeks reddening, she took a step closer to him, glancing at the girls that stopped to watch them. She couldn't deny that he was attractive, so it was obvious that others would see it as well. He gave them a brief smile before his attention was back to Kate, tucking his hands in his slack pockets as he strolled to her.

"Ready to go?"

She shrugged lightly. "I guess so. But you're late, so I don't have much time."

"I didn't realize we were on a time schedule."

"I told you that I had classes today."

Shaking her head, Kate walked around to the passenger seat and slipped in, closing the door after placing her backpack in the back.

"Okay then..."

Richie trailed off, returning to the car. Kate could feel his eyes on her as he started it, and started to pull off of campus. It was going to be a quiet, and probably awkward drive that she wasn't looking forward to. Mentally she cursed Tabitha, but understood at the same time. In the end, all that mattered was she was getting to see Scott again.

* * *

Time seemed to pass slowly as they went. Quiet, with music softly playing in the background and the purring of the car filling the void. Kate stared out at the window, watching the world pass her by as Richie drove. He didn't try to talk to her, which she was thankful for. Yet, there was a lingering question on her mind that didn't go away. One that was continuing to eat at her.

"Why did you call me Katie Cakes?"

She never turned her head from gazing out of the window when she asked the question. If she had looked at Richie, she would have noticed his furrowed brows, and the way his eyes darkened slightly.

"That's what they call you, isn't it? Your family?"

"No one calls me that, no one but my dad."

The car was silent again, the sound of their breathing mingling together. She had no have an answer, and wouldn't stop questioning him about it until he told her.

"I met your dad."

Kate's head snapped from the window to his direction. He didn't dare look at her this time.

"When?"

Her voice was quiet when she asked the question, doing her best not to appear to eager.

She noticed that his hands tightened on the wheel, gripping it hard enough to turn his knuckles white. Why was the question so wrong? Richie already admitted that he spoke to her father. So why not just talk to her about it. Was it not right to ask about him, especially when it had been so long since the two conversed? His silence only made her heart pick up it's beat, and the worry she felt grow.

"That's something that you should talk to your brother about."

His response did nothing to curb her curiosity, and Kate shook her head, looking back out the window.

"Something isn't right here, and I'm going to find out what it is."

Richie chuckled quietly, turning into Jacknife Jed's before turning off the engine. He paused, looking at Kate with a raised brow.

"I hope you do, Katie Cakes. Because when that time comes, your entire life is going to change for ever."

* * *

Richie escorted Kate to the elevator, ushering her in once the silver doors parted and pressed the bottom floor button. This wasn't a discussion to be had in front of the public. No, this was something that needed to be done privately, in case Kate flipped out at the news. Excitement coursed through the man, and yet with her by his side, he felt something different.

It was different with Santanico. She had made him the man that he was, allowed for him to be stronger, faster, and live forever. He loved her, but she didn't love him. They could never be anything more than what they were. She was out there, doing whatever it is made her happy. Richard was at Jacknife Jed's.

He owed her a great deal.

As the elevator lowered the pair to his and Seth's office, his blue eyes trailed from the doors to her, taking her in. In the confined space he could smell her perfume. Jasmine, with a hint of amber and grapefruit. It wasn't something he thought went together, but it worked for her. He watched her shift on her feet, pulling the jacket closer around herself.

He wanted to tell her what happened with Jacob, but at the same time Richie didn't feel like it was his place. It was his and Seth's fault that the man died, that Scott was turned into a _culebra_. If they hadn't taken them hostage, Jacob would be alive and Scott wouldn't be what he is. He was ready for the rage from the girl when she found out.

Scott had dealt with it, moved on and realized that the past was the past, and his Jacob didn't want to be turned. He wanted to go to heaven and be with his wife. If she was even there.

The elevator came to a stop, and Richie put his hand out, motioning for Kate to go first. She glanced at him, taking a step out before waiting for him. He could feel her nervousness, and fought back the grin that wanted to seep to his lips.

"Follow me."

* * *

Kate watched as Richie moves in front of her, motioning to her. Her hands gripped the inside of her jacket pockets, following. Anyone would say she was stupid for allowing this to happen, going some place with people she didn't know who could easily rape her, kill her, and then discard of her body as if she never existed.

Turning corner, she saw Seth and then Scott, smiling at him. She was relieved that he was here, that it wasn't some kind of ploy. Running to him, she wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. She could feel her brother hug her back and it caused a few tears to slip from her cheeks. Now was the time to find her answers.

"Scott, what's going on? Who are these people and where's dad?"

Scott glanced from the two Gecko brothers and then back to Kate, sitting down. She followed his lead, eyes trained on him and expecting answers. He took her hands in his, gripping them lightly, eyes connecting to his sisters.

"Kate... I don't know how to tell you this. It's not something that's easy to let go."

She furrowed her brows, canting her head softly to the side to observe him. Her heart felt like it was about to leap from her chest and the way he spoke his words... only made her more suspicious of everything going on.

"Just tell me, Scott. It's okay."

He was the first to break eye contact, looking at the ground before taking a deep breath in.

"Dad's dead."

Kate froze immediately, eyes widening softly before shaking her head. No, it wasn't true. Scott had to be mistaken. Her hands left his and fell to her knees, gripping them. That can't be right. They had just lost their mom, and now Scott's telling her that their dad was gone as well? It was something that Kate didn't want to believe, couldn't believe.

She shook her head, cleaning away the tears that continued to stream down her cheeks before looking back to her brother.

"That's not true. I don't believe that."

"It's true."

Jerking her head in the direction of Seth, his words made her question how he could be so sure. Was he there as well? Did he kill her father or did Richie?

Standing up from her seat, Kate clenched her hands and looked between the two brothers. She was breathing heavily, trying her best to keep the sobs that wanted to be free away. She needed answers. Right now.

"Who did it?"

She questioned, looking from Seth to Richie.

"Was it you?"

Stepping closer to Seth, he raised a brow and glanced to Scott and Richie, trying to get a little help on the situation. Anger flowed through her, keeping the sorrow at bay. Seth raised his hands, giving a slight shake of his head.

"I didn't do anything to the _padre_."

Turning around, she walked to Richie, anger seeping from her very being. She was tired of getting the run around. Of people not telling her anything when it came to her family, including Scott. 'Dad's dead.' That's it. That was all she got. No explanation, no story as to how, where he was buried. Nothing.

"Did you?"

Richie didn't say anything, looking from Kate to his brother. Her chest heaved with anger, and Kate realized that she had never felt like this before. Never had wanted to hit someone, or something. Sorrow morphed into anger and she went with it. All she wanted was the truth.

"No."

His simple answer triggered something in Kate and she ran at him, fits balled tightly and began to beat against his chest. He gripped his arms, pushing her away with ease. It only made her madder. Her hand struck his face, her nails scratching at the smooth skin.

Richie let out a growl and the next thing that happened had Kate pausing, eyes widening in fear.

The man didn't look like himself, his face had morphed into something she had never seen before. A scale like texture was covering his forehead. His eyes were no longer that icy blue that made her want to look into them for hours. His mouth held two front fangs. All Kate could do was look at him, feeling weak.

What in Gods name was he?

"That's no way to treat Xquic. Let her go, Richard."

The sudden voice of the woman had everyone turning their heads to look at her. Tan skin and dark hair, nicely dressed. There was an aura of authority and pride that came from her. Richie let her go, and she rubbed her arms, still looking at the woman.

"She went crazy, Ximena. What else was I to do? Let her hit me? No thanks."

Richie straightened his suit jacket and sat in one of the chairs, crossing his legs as his face morphed back to normal.

Kate glanced around from the woman, to Richie, to Seth and then finally to Scott.

"What the hell is going on?"

The woman, Ximena as Richie called her, stepped towards her and bowed slightly. Kate wrapped her arms around herself and watched the woman, confused as to what was going on. What did Scott get himself into?

"It is an honor to meet you, Goddess. We have waited a long time for you."

"Excuse me?"

Kate looked to Scott and raised a brow, stepping back from the woman as she shook her head.

"No, I don't know who you are and what you're talking about. I'm leaving."

She turned to leave, only to be blocked by Richie. How he moved so fast was beyond her, but she figured it had to do with whatever he was. A demon. A creature from Hell here to tempt her, or to kill her.

"Sorry, we can't let you do that."

He looked at her and she knew. If she tried to leave, he would stop her, or any of them would.

"Please, Xquic, sit down. Everything will be explained to you."

Kate shook her head and stepped back from them all, pressing herself against one of the pillars. They had to be confused about who she was, just as she was confused as to what was going on. All she wanted to do was leave now, and perhaps speak to Scott another time. Alone.

"I'm not this person that you think I am. My name is Katarina Fuller. Not Xquic. Please,"

She paused, taking a deep breath to try and still her fright as a lone tear streaked down her cheek.

"just let me go."

Ximena shook her head and walked to her slowly so that she didn't frighten her.

"Kate, you are more than what you think you are. Allow us to show you your true nature. You are far too important to let go. We need you. We need your help."

The woman stopped in front of Kate, lowering her head once more before speaking.

"Please, Blood Maiden, do not leave us in our time of need."

Frightened and confused, Kate tried to calm her breathing, but found she couldn't. She was getting lightheaded, and pressed a hand to her chest before she collapsed into a world of darkness. The last thing she remembered was Richie catching her, holding her tightly to his chest and whispering that it would be okay.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys! Another chapter for my lovely readers. I just wanted to say thanks to those who read and review. I also wanted to let you guys know that I've got another story cooking! I know people are waiting for the smut, and I promise, it will come. No pun intended. I just like to set the scene first before jumping into the dirty kinky things. Hope you enjoy this chapter. -Oracle 3**

* * *

Plush pillows surrounded Kate as she slowly started to come to. She ran a hand over her face, pulling back the memories before she fainted. Her eyes opened and she looked at the ceiling. It wasn't her dorm rooms. She wasn't back in her bed at college like she had wanted to be. Covering her eyes with her hand she choked on a sob, before a hand reached out to touch her leg.

"I'm so sorry, Katie."

Her head lifted from the pillows to see Scott, and she sat up in bed, pressing her back to the headboard. He looked normal, not like Richie had. She sat there in silence, just looking at Scott. Taking a deep breath, she ran her hand through her brown locks and shook her head, closing her eyes.

"How did he die, Scott?"

"There's a lot going on here, a lot for you to understand and I need for you to. Everything I'm going to tell you is the truth."

She sat there listening to him tell her everything that happened. How the men were the Gecko brothers, wanted for murder and robbery. That they took her brother and father hostage to get to Mexico. About a bar called 'The Titty Twister'. Everything he was saying was hard for her to believe. But was it really that hard to? After seeing Richie's face, how could she not believe him?

When Scott got to how their father died, she held his hand during it. There was so much that they had to go through, and they did it alone, without her. She closed her eyes, letting the tears flow freely now and no longer holding back her sobs. She partially blamed herself. If she hadn't of went off to college, Kate would have been there for them and maybe things would have been different.

Even though her dad was in heaven with her mother, it did little to soothe the hurt she was feeling. The guilt. It was all so hard to comprehend, and Kate slouched back against the headboard. It took everything within her to calm herself down, and Scott did his best to give her some kind of comfort. She closed her eyes and said a prayer for her and Scott, including her father. They needed God now more than ever.

She licked her dry lips, moving the covers from her clothed body and sat sideways on the bed, looking down at the floor. There was so much going on inside her head at that moment, that Kate didn't know what exactly to focus on. She just wanted to be back at home, cuddled under her covers, her dad and mom still alive.

Her eyes turned to Scott, who seemed like he couldn't even look at her.

"What was that guy? I mean... that's not human. That's not something that just happens. His face and everything just changed."

Scott adjusted himself in his seat, looking around the room before turning to Kate. "He's what's called a _culebra_. He's pretty much a vampire. But it's something that's different than that."

She laughed, shaking her head. A vampire? That's what he's going to go with? Granted, Kate had never seen anything like it before, and Richie didn't look like any vampire she'd seen before. Thankfully he didn't sparkle.

"How do you know so much about all this?"

The room grew silent as Kate waited for his answer, and she turned her head to look at him. He merely looked at her in return, his eyes flashing from brown to that of what reminded her of a snake. She could only gasp and stare at her brother, shock etched on her face.

"Oh, Scott..."

Kate trailed off, closing her eyes before scooting closer to her brother. She reached out, pressing a hand to his back to rub, trying to soothe him. Not only was her father dead, but her brother had been turned into this... _culebra_. Her entire world was starting to turn upside down.

"Do you know why they are calling me Xquic? Who is that?"

Scott glanced to his sister and gave a slight shrug of his shoulders.

"They don't tell me much. Seth and Richie like to keep their plans close to their chests. It's only when dad started talking about you and Richie saw your graduation photo that he started to ask more questions."

She raised a brow, situating herself on the bed, her leg tucked under her body while the other hanged over the bed. "What kinda questions?"

"How old you were, your birthday, if you were adopted like I was."

""Why? How was that important?"

Scott gave a shrug of his shoulders, standing up from the bed. "I don't know. When I asked him about it later, he said that he was being told to ask the questions by a woman."

Kate braced her hands against the bed and leaned back. "Who was the woman?"

"Remember the woman that I was telling you about, Satanico? I think it was her. But he never said."

"This whole thing just doesn't make sense." Kate paused, raising from the bed to pace in the room.

The room was modern, with dark chocolate walls with plush brown carpet. The large bed was one that she had always wanted. It was far too expensive for her family to afford, but Kate still loved it regardless. It was a Villa Valencia. Her fingers traced along the chestnut finish, admiring the other woodwork included in it. It allowed for her to think about everything, to do her best to process what exactly was going on.

First, her father had been killed. Then, Scott was turned into whatever those people were. _Culebrea's._ Now, they seem to think Kate to be this person, Xquic. Nothing made sense, and she hated when things didn't make sense. Now wasn't the time to figure it out, or at least try to. She had to think of a way to get her and Scott out of here, devise some kind of plan.

"Kate, are you listening to me?"

Blue eyes turned from the bed and she shook her head lightly, clearing her thoughts.

"What?"

A look of concern washed over Scott's features. "I asked what you're going to do?"

'What is she going to do?' It was a good question, and one that made Kate pause in giving her answer, trying to figure it out herself. They wouldn't let her leave, but if she could without them finding out... that was a different story.

"I'm going to try to leave. Will you help me? Please."

Her brother looked torn between helping his sister, and then the Gecko brothers. It was a battle in within himself, Kate could tell, but sometimes helping family was always the right thing. Her eyes looked at him hopefully, begging him silently to help her.

"Okay, come on."

Grabbing the ankle boots, she slipped them on quickly and followed behind him through the open door. Scott paused, glancing back at Kate.

"It's nighttime, so the bar upstairs is packed. It'll be easier for you to sneak out."

"I didn't drive here, though."

"That's okay," Scott paused, going to a large metal box on the wall to pull out a set of keys. "There's tons of them just hanging around in the back."

Taking the keys, she looked them over, noting the small piece of paper. The type of car and license plate scribbled on it. She followed behind him, entering the elevator. Toying with the hem of her jacket, she glanced at Scott.

"You're going to get in trouble, aren't you?"

"Probably, but I know it's the right thing to do."

Blue eyes moved downcast, sighing quietly. She didn't want him to get into trouble, and there was no telling what they would do to him for helping her escape.

When the silver doors opened, she could hear the music playing in the main room and Scott peaked his head out, quickly motioning for her to follow behind him. Standing in front of the 'Shipping and Returns' door, Scott turned around and jerked his head towards it.

"Go out the back door and find the car. Go back to school and pretend like none of this happened. You don't know I'm here. Do you understand me, Kate? Don't come back here."

Wrapping her arms tightly around his neck, Kate gave him one last hug, faintly nodding her head in understanding. It wasn't so easy to just give up on him, and she knew, even if she wasn't going to admit it out loud, that eventually... Kate would come back for him. He was the last bit of family she had. There was no way she could give up on him so easily.

"No matter what you may think, I love you, Scott. Take care of yourself, okay?" Her voice shook when she whispered it to him.

"I know, Kate. I love you too."

She gave his cheek a last peck and left towards the door, shifting her body through the desks and shelves that lined the place. Exiting through the door, Kate could feel the cool night air caressing her face, and took a deep breath in, trying not to break down. Her eyes searched for the car and found it, dusty, covered with dirt and dander.

Opening the door, she slid in, making a face at the smell. It obviously had been sitting there for awhile. She started the car up, looking in her review mirror as she started to back up, making it out of the back where the hotel rooms were kept and pulling up beside Jacknife's to look through the dusty window inside briefly, before pulling away to head back to town.

* * *

"You just _let_ her GO?!" Richie questioned, his voice raised in anger.

How could Scott just let her leave? He understood that they were siblings, but what was going on involved everyone, _including_ Scott. Richie pinched his brow, looking to Seth briefly before he punched the wall, his fist breaking through it.

"Whoa, calm down." Seth spoke to his brother, shaking his head. There was no point in damaging their walls over it.

Richie sighed quietly and ran a hand through his hair, growling deep in his chest. He hated when plans never went how they were supposed to. And now, because of Scott and his ignorance over how large their problems really were, the key to everything left.

"She was already driving away when I realized it was her."

"We have to go back and get her, Seth."

"What? Are you out of your goddamn mind?"

Seth shook his head, eying his brother. Richard's face said it all. There was nothing he could say to change his mind. In truth, Kate was important to their operation, as well as them. It was no secret that Seth needed his brother, and visa verse. They were stronger together. If what Ximena said was true, then they had to find Kate, and quickly.

"Fine. Scott, you're going to stay here. We don't need a repeat of that shit from earlier, and if we don't find her, you know what's going to happen to all of us. Including you."

* * *

It was about half way back to college that Kate remembered she left her bag in Richie's car. Bringing the car to a halt, she hit the steering wheel with her palms, letting out a strangled sob. She always was taught that God had a plan, a purpose for everyone, even if it didn't make sense at that moment in life. Leaving Scott was one of the worst feelings she ever felt, and it tore her up inside to do so.

She was going to have to go back.

After turning the car around, she started back towards the one place she was trying to get away from. Lost in her thoughts, she never noticed the car coming up behind her until their headlights flashed in her review mirror. Squinting, she glanced up, noting they had their high beams on. It wasn't uncommon, especially in out in the country where there were no streetlamps. They were making it difficult for her to see, to drive and she gave a slight honk of her horn, trying to signal to them that they were still on.

Instead of them turning the lights down, they sped up, colliding into her bumper harshly. Her entire body jerked forward hard, and she shook her head, stepping on the gas. The old car did little in putting distance between the two and she was met with another bump, causing her to hit her on the steering wheel. Kate's head began to swim, making her drive off the road.

The car jerked around as Kate tried to get a hold of the wheel, bumping with each rock and bouncing with each pothole as the car sped over the desolate area. Hitting the breaks, she calmed her breath, shaking her head in order to clear it. It wasn't long until the same lights appeared behind her and she tried to start the car, finding it wasn't starting.

Instead of staying in the car, she hopped off and took off, the white moonlight the only guide she had in the darkness. Another set of headlights could be seen when she turned her head to see where they were. The sounds of gunfire echoed in the deserted area and tripped, toppling forward. She barely caught herself, and pressed her forehead into the dirt, the sobs wracking through her body.

Her crying only intensified at the sound of the car getting closer, and she gripped the ground, digging her fingers into the dirt. She was preparing herself for death, or being kidnapped.

"Kate?"

Seth

Sitting up Kate called out to him, pushing the air from her face. He pulled the car up beside her, getting out to help her up. The man was much more tender with her than he was when they initially met and it caught her off-guard.

"Are you okay? Did they hurt you?" There was an anger to his voice, like he was ready to go back and murder them.

All she could do was shake her head, cleaning off the tears streaks from her face. A scream was heard from up the way, and her head jerked in that direction, only seeing shadows moving around.

"Hey," Seth spoke quietly, ducking his head to catch her gaze. "are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah," Kate responded, fixing her clothes. "Why is all this happening to me?" She murmured to herself, cleaning her sniffling nose on the sleeve of her jacket.

"Sister, I've learned that there's some shit that just can't be explained. But it's obvious, whatever it is, isn't going to leave you alone. We aren't the only one's looking for you."

There were no words for him after hearing that. Kate wasn't safe anywhere she went, even if she were to pack up and move back home. Her options were running out, her world becoming smaller and smaller. It was at times like this, Kate wished her dad was here. Now, there was never going to him again, to ask for advice or get the reassurance she needed.

"We need to get back before anymore show up. Come on."

Her eyes turned to him, furrowing her brows. "And you can protect me? You're just as bad as they are."

"No, I'm not like them. Full-blooded human, thank you. However, if it comes to keeping you to save my brother, then I'll fucking do it. You'd do the same."

All Kate could do was shake her head and slam the car door when she got in, not looking at Seth as they drove up to the road. The closer they went, the easier it was for her to see. Richie was there, hid face buried in a man's neck as he stood there limp, body pressed up against the side of the truck.

"Get in, Richie."

Letting the body fall to the ground, Richie turned to look at his brother, his face normal. Opening the door, he motion for Kate to move into the back and she did, sitting quietly as they drove. It was obvious to her what the other man was doing. He was... feeding. The thought caused a shiver to work down her spine and she closed her eyes. What Richie had told her was true.

Her world was changing forever.

* * *

They arrived back at Jacknife Jed's, and the two brothers escorted Kate inside and to the elevator. They continued on in silence, even as the double doors opened to the underground area. Ximena was there, as well as Scott. No one said anything. No one uttered a word to her.

The worry was etched on Scott's face, that the two brothers had taken her down by force. She merely shook her head no, jumping slightly at the touch to her lower back. At the electrical jolt, Kate knew who it was.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up." The soft voice of Richie rang out in her ear.

Giving a soft nod of her head, Kate allowed for him to usher her. They walked in silence until he brought her back to the room she had originally awoken in, and she merely sat on the bed, hands curled into one another, eyes downcast. She was lost in her thoughts, lost in the shoulda, woulda, coulda's.

She never felt Richie sit down next to her silently.

"You were right." She whispered, her voice hoarse and meek. It reminded her of a child.

"About what?" Richie questioned.

"About my life changing forever." Kate retorted, still gazing at the floor. "I don't think it could change anymore than it already has."

He chuckled quietly, lacing his fingers together. "Kate, you have no idea what lies ahead."

She snorted quietly. Everything was already so messed up. So out of whack. She knew what was ahead of her, and none of it good. There was nothing good about the entire situation, besides Scott, and even he wasn't the same. There was no going back to college, or hanging with her friends. Her life was never going to be the same. People wanted her, and from the actions of earlier, some wanted her dead. How was a person going to snap back from that?

"I don't have any clothes and I need a shower."

"You can borrow some of mine until we can make arrangements."

Giving a soft nod, she couldn't will herself to move, even after Richie left to retrieve her some clothes. So far the people there had been treating her with respect and kid gloves. Richie and Seth came to get her when people ran her off the road. They had let her speak to her brother, and taken care of her when everything was too much and she fainted. If Scott was with them, could they really be so bad?

When Richie entered, her head turned in his direction, and he held out some sleeping pants a plain tee for her.

"This was all I could find. The pants are mine and the shirt is Seth's, but he said he didn't care. There's towels in the bathroom and a few necessities. If you need anything else, just come find one of us. We'll get it for you."

He placed the clothes on the bed and turned to head back towards the door, only to pause halfway through it and turned his head to look at her. Those icy blue eyes seemed to seer into her very soul and she took a breath in, holding it.

"Get some rest. Tonight we'll do the ceremony, and you'll realize what's different about you, why we're all striving to keep you safe, Goddess."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Two chapters in one day?! Thanks to all the support, even the people who read it and don't review. The fact that people are still reading this makes me soooo happy! I'm kinda sad that this storyline is somewhat being done on the show, but different at the same time. Which means, I'm going to have to try to change mine up. Also, this is shorter than I would have liked, but I felt I was way too long when I wrapped it up. Enjoy! 3 Oracle**

* * *

The bubble bath did little to help Kate relax, she found, and tossed and turned the entire time. While her body was completely drained of everything, her mind was still going a million miles an hour. She had memorized every line in the fabric that hanged from the canopy while she laid there awake. It seemed like she had just managed to doze off when there was a knock at her door, and Scott's face peeked in. She smiled lightly and sat up in bed, motioning for him to come in.

"Hey," He spoke softly, closing the door behind him.

Kate noticed he was carrying a dress bag, and raised her brow at him when he placed it across the foot of the bed, sitting down. He looked like he wanted to say something, but held it back, looking everywhere but at her.

Jerking her head in the direction of the bag, she sat back against her pillows, crossing her legs under the blankets.

"What's in the bag?"

"Your dress for tonight. I won' be there."

"But..." She trailed off, shaking her head.

Scott had to be there. There was no way she could go through this, whatever it was, without him there. The unknown of things was sometimes the worst part. Kate had no idea what was going to occur, or happen to her for that matter. Yet, they expected her to do it by herself. It didn't make sense to her, but nothing that was going on did.

"Why not?"

"The Lord's are going to be there. Seth and Richie don't have a say in it."

Her lips twisted from side to side as she watched him. It was apparent that Scott wasn't too thrilled with not being allowed to be there, and Kate knew that there was no changing anyone's mind. These people were set in their ways, and what she wanted didn't matter.

They sat quietly together, and the sound of Kate's stomach rumbling caused the two to laugh quietly and she placed her hand against it. She couldn't remember the last time she ate.

"Sorry. I didn't realize how hungry I was."

"Why don't you come upstairs and get something to eat?"

Licking her lips absently, she looked down at her sleeping clothes and chuckled. "Not sure I'm dressed."

Scott rolled his eyes and stood up, going to the door. "No one cares. Seth is up there anyways."

Throwing back the covers, Kate stood from the bed and walked with Scott, making idle talk as they went. She asked a few questions, mainly about the place they were underground and what it was exactly. It seemed that there was so much death that associated with them.

Kate wondered if the same destiny was in store for her.

Once they made it to the rest stop, she noticed that it wasn't as busy during the day. Sitting in a booth, she ordered a stack of pancakes and scrambled eggs, thankful for the steaming cup of coffee the waitress brought her. She ran her hands over her face and through her brown locks, letting out a quiet sigh.

"Did you get any sleep last night?"

The sudden sound of Seth's voice knocked Kate from her thoughts, and she turned her blue eyes towards him, shaking her head briefly.

"Not really. A lot on my mind."

"Understandable." Was his curt and short reply.

He motioned for Scott to leave before sliding into his spot across from her, bracing his elbows on the table. He just stared at her, not saying anything and Kate mimicked him, taking an idle sip of the coffee. What was his problem?

"Do you hate me or something? Have I done something to you that I don't know about?"

Seth chuckled, but the sound wasn't one of jest. Instead it sounded strained.

"I'm just wondering if you're really worth all the trouble we've gone through so far."

Kate rolled her eyes and slouched back against the plush booth. It wasn't as if she was asking them to do this. If anything, she tried to get away when she could and be done with it all. They were the ones that chased after her. Even if she needed their help.

"Probably not. I don't even know _why_ I'm here. I'm sorry this is such an inconvenience to you."

Her apology was genuine and Seth seemed taken back by it. Kate was never one to make people go out of their way to do anything for her. In her opinion all of this was ridiculous.

"Yeah, well hopefully it'll all be over soon." He remarked more to himself than her.

The waitress returned with her pancakes and eggs, sliding a container of syrup onto the table. Kate told her thank you quietly and started in on the flapjacks. After swallowing the bite, she glanced at Seth, figuring that it would be polite to make some kind of conversation.

"So, a bank robber huh? How does one start that?"

* * *

Richie had told Seth the night before that he had been hard on Kate, and perhaps he should try and take it easier on her. This was all new to her, and unlike the brothers, he didn't know if she was as resilient as them. After thinking on the matter, he realized that his brother was right. He had been hard on Kate. Seth was just like that sometimes, mainly to people outside of his family. He only had Richard left.

It was why he was up so early, to try to talk to her and maybe, just maybe have some kind of friendship with the young woman. But when he saw her talking with Scott, laughing and making it seem like what was going on was no big deal, it got under his skin. They were in this shit because of her.

Her question had him looking at her with disbelief etched on his face.

"Really? That's what you're going to ask me? I also prefer professional thief, thank you. Bank robber makes us sound like some strung out junkies pullin' jobs in Halloween masks."

"Sorry. Just... trying to make conversation."

She went back to eating and he took a sip of his coffee, his fingers tracing along the porcelain handle. Taking a deep breath in, he counted to ten mentally before letting out the breath through his noise, glancing around briefly and turned his eyes back to her.

"Family trade. My dad and my uncle were into it. Kinda just spilled over to Richard and I."

"But you kept doing it I take it? Why?"

"I like the rush," Seth paused, the corner of his lips curling upwards into a smirk, "the adrenaline is almost a high. Better than fucking sometimes."

He noticed the soft pink that swept over Kate's cheeks and had to laugh softly. For a moment he forgot she was a preacher's daughter. They never grew up in the church, or even reading the bible, but Seth was aware of a few do's and don'ts when it came to the gospel.

"I wouldn't know."

"Still haven't popped that cherry yet?"

Her eyes shot up at him, widening in obvious mortification and it took Seth everything in himself to keep from laughing, his expression one of seriousness at his question. He was just teasing her, but part of him wanted to know the answer.

"That's none of your business. I was talking about the adrenaline." Her tone was sharp, straight to the point.

The topic made her squirm, and Seth liked to watch that.

"Oh come on. You can tell me. My lips are sealed."

Her eyes narrowed and she shook her head, pushing the now empty plate away from her before downing the rest of her coffee. Kate looked at Seth and he just looked back, his gaze turned heated while waiting for her answer, if she dared to give one. It would surprise him, honestly, if she wasn't a virgin any longer. She just didn't strike him as the type to spread the goods around.

"I'm going back to my room to try and nap. How much do I owe?"

"A blowjob will suffice."

If she had blushed before, Kate's face was now on fire. Seth took a sip of his coffee, his eyes never leaving hers and shook his head.

"It's on the house. See you tonight, princess."

Sliding from the booth, he watched her start in the direction of the 'employee's only' entrance.

"Oh, and Kate?"

She stopped, turning to look at him, trying to get out of there as quick as she could.

"My shirt looks good on you."

* * *

Kate was absolutely, without a doubt, one hundred percent, mortified. She had to wonder if she liked it better when Seth was an ass to her, rather then sexual and she shook her head. It only reminded her of the dream she had about both brothers. Her forehead pressed to the cool metal of the elevator as it descended and sighed. Kyle couldn't even make her feel this way, and she did her best to ignore the slight tingling between her legs as the images of her dream flashed behind her closed lids.

The dinging pulled her free from her thoughts and she stepped from the elevator, making her way back to her room. Pausing, she glanced from the doors, trying to remember which one was hers and pursing her lips, took the chance of what was behind door number two.

Entering, Kate quickly realized that it was the wrong one when she spotted Richie standing in the middle of his room, towel wrapped loosely around his waist and running a towel through his damp hair. Her lips parted and discovered she couldn't turn her gaze away from the sight. He was shirtless, droplets of water cascading down his torso to disappear into the towel.

Muscular, but not over done, she looked up his body to meet his eyes and he raised a brow, stopping his drying to look at her. Those strands of hair caressed against his forehead, and Kate's fingers itched to smooth them back into place.

"Did you need something?" He questioned, his tone light and playful.

She merely shook her head, lifting her hand to point behind her. "I... thought this was my room. I'm sorry."

"Yours is across the hall."

"Right..." She trailed off, her face retaining that crimson glow.

She didn't say anything else, just left and went to her room, leaning her back against the door once it was closed. Kate knew she was going to Hell, and her dad was scolding her in heaven.

* * *

After the run in with the two brothers, Kate managed to get some sleep. She woke up, looking at the black dress bag and curiosity got the best of her. Slipping from the bed, she took the bag from the hanger and placed it on the bed. The entire situation was... for a better word, fucked up. However, she was still a girl. Once her shower was finished, she slipped the garment from the bag and shook her head.

There was no way Kate could wear this.

The dress was a crimson wrap, made from the finest silk. There was nothing cheap about this dress. With a plunging neckline, and a high, very high thigh split. It reminded her of some kind of negligee. There was no back, and the only thing that would be holding it up was thin spaghetti straps. Kate just couldn't see herself in this type of garment. It wasn't like the polka dots dress. Hell, it wasn't like any kind of dress she ever wore before.

All she could do was sigh, make a face, and drop the towel around her body to slip the dress on. Turning to look in the full length mirror, Kate pulled her brown hair up and made a French twist before letting out a breath. It was probably as good as it was going to get. She was never one for anything too fancy, and often found that she was more laid back.

The knock at the door pulled her from her reflection, and she padded to the door, the silky train of the gown following behind her. She opened it, seeing Seth in his traditional suit.

"I don't have any shoes to wear."

All Seth could do was gaze at Kate's body in that dress, his brown eyes scanning up and down her figure, taking in every little detail he could. He could easily admit, at least to himself, that Kate was a beautiful girl, had been witness to it the first he had seen her picture. But this wasn't a girl that stood in front of him, but a woman.

He was also a firm believer that too much tit was a waste, and she had the perfect handful that would fill his warm palms if he were to cup them.

Seth's heated gaze jerked upwards to her eyes, and he could tell that she wasn't as confident in the dress. Shaking his head, he held out his arm to her, the corner of his lips turned upwards into a slight smile.

"No shoe's required. We saw what you can do in high heels. We're going to be late."

"I was also drinking that night. I'm utterly sober now."

He laughed quietly and shook his head once more, glancing at her when her arm linked through his. There was a warmth that spread through him, the kind that he only felt with a few people. When he was a child, it was his mom when she would hug him. Vanessa when they first got married and were living up that newly wed bliss. It was like that feeling of home, even if Seth wasn't the mushy type of guy. He could admit things to himself, at least in his head.

The two walked quietly to the elevator and he pulled out a key from his pocket, popping it into the slot to open a small door. He pressed the button located within before locking it again, feeling the elevator start to take them even lower. He sneaks another glance at her, and he can tell that she's trying to focus on the numbers above the elevator doors.

"You look beautiful, Kate. Don't worry. These people aren't going to focusing on that."

She opted not to reply to him and he looked at their distorted reflection in the doors ahead.

"I'm scared."

Brown orbs turned to look at her, and all he could do was give a small nod of his head. There was nothing he could say to a complete stranger that would make them feel better. Fuck, half the time he wondered if the shit he said to Richard actually made him feel better, or if his brother acted like it did to try and make Seth feel better.

"Just try to stay calm and remember to be respectful to these people. I learned that at least."

She nodded softly, a few strands of hair tickling the tops of her shoulders and Seth reached out his free hand to tuck one behind her ear. Kate looked at him, and he did his best to give her a reassuring smile. The double doors opened and they stepped through them.

Show time.


End file.
